


Flecks of the Cosmos

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Paranoia, Personal hell, Self-Insert, ironic hell, just in case someone out there gets scared by those kinds of lines, nothing is scarier, paranoia are lines like 'they know what you did'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The noise of metal scraping against concrete.





	

It will start when you are driving home and the fog becomes too thick for you to see. Your car skids on the slippery road and you are powerless. You stop inches from flying off the road and climb out of the car, trembling.

There is a town sign that is rusted and the paint will be faded but you can still make out the words, "Silent Hill".

You walk down the road and come across a school. The lights will be on inside and your heart soars, thinking that after-hour teachers are still there. You hurry up the steps and inside, heading down the hallway. 

The hallway is filled with lockers, from the front of the entrance to the end of the hall. You hear rattling throughout the hall, and you walk slowly.  
The rattling gets louder and louder the further you go into the school and when you find a door halfway through the hall the rattling will stop.

You open the door and find a darkened classroom. You walk inside and the door shuts behind you. You shake the knob but it doesn't give.

You turn back around and there are children, ones that resemble the people you love, in the seats. There's only one single seat in the middle and there's a teacher that barks at you to take your seat.

You meekly comply, your heartbeat pounding in your ears. 

You look at the blackboard and the teacher hits their pointer against it.

You can see the words. It's what you have said before you were the person you are now. 

They know what you said.

They know everything.

The class reads out the poisonous words, every shout and scream and they slowly turn to you, their teeth jagged and yellowed.

You try to open your mouth but your teeth send pain throughout your jaw, you feel as though the top of your jaw is being pulled back. Something grinds into your teeth and you can taste metal. There's a snapping sound and you feel something leathery against the back of your head.

You feel a metal arch on the roof of your mouth and you try to speak again but your words are gibberish.

The class stops their yelling and everyone shudders and falls like a marionette's strings being cut.

You get out of the seat and run to the door, ripping it open.

There's a flight of stairs in front of you and you run.

It's endless.

There's something behind you, the floorboards creaking and you grope in the darkness for a handrail.

You find nothing and fling yourself up the stairs, the creaking growing louder.

You find a glass door at the top of the stairs and grab the knob. 

It _folds _and you slip on the floorboard as you wretch it open and you f a l l__

__

__

__The stars bring beauty but they are cold and unfeeling. You are surrounded by them, unable to speak and unable to move._ _

__You will stay there for eternity._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I would not survive Silent Hill. I know this for a fact. I'm terrible at running.


End file.
